Three Kisses
by Miss Moonstache
Summary: Why the hell did she agree to his stupid bet? Now, her life is doomed. And everything was because she doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut.


**A/N:** Hello, guys. I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Summary****: **Why the hell did she agree to his stupid bet? Now, her life is doomed. And everything was because she doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut.

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Three Kisses** by _ollussa_

Chapter One: _A Big Mistake_

* * *

"_...Brandon__ shushed her by kissing her__. __H__e kissed her with lazy hunger__. Nicole__ tried to push him away but desire got the better of her. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer…__"_

" Stop reading!" Natsu pinched Lucy's cheek but she didn't react. Her attention was completely possessed by the book in her hands.

"…_Nicole felt so protective and secure in his arms.__The girl could hear the __sound of __her__ heart pounding inside __her__ chest__. She couldn't__ hide the fact that __she__ was falling head over heals for this guy. __Brandon__ ran his fingers through __her soft __hair and pulled __her__ closer__…"_

"What are you reading, weirdo?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Another stupid romance story?"

"It's not stupid. You're stupid." Lucy muttered angrily. "Quit bothering me! I want to read."

Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hates when Lucy acts like this. It's all those books she reads – that's the problem. What's so special about those books? They are just filling her head with ridiculous stories. It's not right for a woman to read very much, that's what Igneel told him.

"Give me that." Natsu took the book from her and glanced through it. It had _so many_ pages! It would take years to read, he thought. Was Lucy a masochist? "But honestly, Lucy - how can you read this crap? I mean, what's the point?" he asked with disgust.

Lucy sighed. She knew it was a waste of time to try to make him understand. "Oh, seriously... You keep up that tough guy act, and you'll never get a girl to like you. I already told you once but you obviously don't understand."

Natsu closed his mouth. Lucy smiled smugly, pleased with her little lecture. _Mr. Salamander_ didn't have an answer to her words. She won.

But her happiness disappeared when she saw that Natsu's lips twitched, forming a smirk. Her face paled. Why was that idiot happy about? She bit her lower lip. Nothing good was bound to happen when Natsu smirked.

"Oh, really?" The Dragon Slayer asked and locked his gaze with hers. "Are you sure about that?" he chuckled.

"W-what?" Lucy asked hesitantly and her gaze fell down to the floor. She gulped unconsciously

"You said that I'll never get a girl to like me, right?" Natsu asked slowly. Lucy nodded. "Okay, then. I'll show you that I can make a girl fall in love with me with _only three kisses_."

"Tch." Lucy sighed in relief. "I bet you can't." she teased.

"I can. You'll see."

"Okay, then. But _only three kisses_." She warned and waved her finger in front of his face. "And you'll have to tell me which girl you're going to use as a target of our bet. I recommend Lisanna and Levy. They are the only ones that won't beat you."

"No." Natsu shook his head. "_You._"

"What about me?" Lucy raised a brow in confusion, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"I'm going to use you as my target." Natsu explained, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lucy's brown eyes widened in shock and she blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "WHAT?" the girl yelled. How dare he? He chose her as his target. That was insane. This was some sick joke. Wasn't this supposed to be a harmless bet? She wasn't supposed to be involved in such madness. Damn!

"I think that you're not deaf. You heard me. You, Lucy, are my target." Natsu said with a bored expression.

"No! That's not fair!" Lucy screamed, no longer in control of her words.

"Sorry. No one said everything is fair." Natsu grinned. "Oh, and Celestial wizards never break their promises. Don't forget that." Natsu stood from the chair and started to walk into the direction of the window. " And we'll have a party in the guild tonight. It's Mira's birthday." he added before opening the window and jumping through it.

"That sly bastard tricked me, huh?" Lucy rubbed her chin. This was troublesome.

_No._ Lucy set her jaw in determination. He won't win the bet unless she falls in love with him. _Ha!_ That's impossible. He'll never win. Because she will _never_ fall in love with a jerk like him. This problem was solved. He will try to kiss her and she will just push him away. Simple. And then he will give up because he'll see that she has no interest in him.

"Natsu, you are so stupid." Lucy said to herself and giggled. She stood from the bed and went to her wardrobe.

* * *

"Lucy, do you want something to drink?" Mira asked kindly.

"No, thanks. I'm not thirsty." the blonde girl said with a smile. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay." Mira replied, watching Lucy walk to the door.

* * *

Lucy inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Man, she was tired. It was past midnight and the party was still going with full force. Those people didn't know the meaning of limit. Lucy chuckled and shook her head. That's why she loved them. They were always so cheerful and reckless.

"Oh, got tired from the party, aren't we?" she heard a familiar voice from behind. _Way too familiar_.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Lucy hissed, turning around to face the pink-haired boy.

"Oh, I just came to see my favorite friend." he said and stepped closer to her.

Lucy took a step back and smiled forcefully. "Oh, I'm your _favorite friend_? I didn't know. It's an honour." she stopped because she could go no further. There was a wall behind her back. Damn it.

Natsu laughed moving closer. He snaked his arms back around her and locked his fingers at the small of her back, pulling her closer.

He leaned his forehead to hers and she felt all the air leave her lungs. The tip of his nose drew a pattern up one side of her and down the other side. Lucy could feel his lips slightly brush against her. It wasn't an actual kiss, just a small tease of what could have been.

The girl inhaled hesitantly. Natsu's breath smelled like alcohol. Of course. He was probably drunk.

The boy moved his gaze down to her lips and slowly closed his black eyes. Lucy's heart leaped into her throat. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? How would she react? What would it mean? Her mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. She wanted to push him away but her body did not react. She stood completely frozen and confused.

Natsu's mouth was almost touching hers. Unconsciously Lucy closed her eyes. _'No, Lucy! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!'_ her mind screamed but she didn't move a bit.

"Hahaha!" Lucy opened her brown eyes when she heard laughter. "You are so stupid! Did you really think that I was going to kiss you?" Natsu stepped back, grinning like mad.

"Huh?" Lucy gaped.

"You are so funny when you stare like that. You look like a complete idiot." Natsu winked and turned around to go back to the celebration.

_What did just happen?_

Lucy's knees felt weak and slowly she dropped to the ground. Her vision got blurry. _No!_ She wasn't going to cry. There was no reason to cry. Not here. Not now. _Not because of Natsu_. She bit her lower lip, stopping a sob to escape her mouth.

This was a mistake. Lucy didn't like _mistakes_. Mistakes were the worst. They could ruin everything in the blink of an eye. And without realizing it, right now, Lucy made _a big mistake_.


End file.
